1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image formation apparatus and a printed item.
2. Related Art
The importance of preserving forest resources has been recognized from the view point of protecting the natural environment over the entire globe. Resource conservation has become an important subject. Recycling of paper used in copying machines, printers, etc. has been proceeding as one means of resource conservation. Examples of the recycling method include de-inking treatment, in which a printed item with toner fixed by an electrophotographic apparatus is beaten into fibers to remove the toner, and then the fibers are again subjected to paper-making.